Promises
by MYBIGBLUEBOX
Summary: Set two weeks after the End of Days episode Gwen has some problems and Jack's there to help. "I put a hand on her cheek and sighed, opening my arms to her. ‘Come here Sweetheart.’"


Promises

Title: Promises

Author: MYBIGBLUEBOX

Series: Torchwood

Rating: T

Genre: angst/comfort

Spoilers: none

Characters: Gwen Cooper, Cpt Jack Harkness,

Disclaimer: God knows how many times you've all read these disclaimers but I'm going to say it all again just coz. I don't own these characters they are all property of our lord and master 'The BBC' ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Summary: Set two weeks after the finale of season one. Gwen has some problems and Jack is there for her.

Dedications: Everyone who's read anything I've done over the years and gave their constructive criticism.

Warnings: Some strong language. Nothing else really.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Gwen's POV _

Where else was I supposed to go? The problem with getting Rhys back was that he remembered fuck all, everything is back to the way it was, arguments included. Why can't he see how important my work is to me? I never meant to hurt him, I loved him, still do. He's gone now, left yesterday evening. I thought he'd be back, when ever we've had an argument we only ever managed a day apart, when I got home an hour ago and found him and his stuff gone, reason told me he wasn't coming back. I need him, I need something, someone to keep me together, I won't be alone, I can't be alone. I'm cold sitting out here, outside Torchwood watching the dark swarm around me, my finger tips run over the plastic cover in the pocket of my purse, the one with the picture of me and him, me and my 'other life'. I promised him I'd keep control of my life, I promised but I let it slip, I let it slide until everything was lost and I didn't even realise it until it was too late. I remember when Jack and Ianto split about a week after Jack 'died', Ianto didn't want a relationship that wasn't going to last, that was just for fun. He left work, left us, I followed him to the club, gave him the Retcon. Maybe he's better off forgetting this place, forgetting Lisa, forgetting Jack, forgetting all of it. More tears slip down my face, warming the skin beneath them. I can't sit up here all night, it's bloody freezing then again I never did know what was good for me, when to give in. I open the door and catch a glimpse of myself in the rain that pours down the metal door. I look God awful, like I haven't slept in lifetime. I push the button under the desk and watch the door swing slowly open, the comforting scent of coffee and something indescribable that is home ruffles my hair comfortingly with a warm blast of air. I take a deep breath, trying to compose myself before going to find Jack.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Jack's POV _

The sirens go off and the door grinds open, I watch from my high vantage point as Gwen stumbles into the hub. She searches the floor below me for someone. I can't hear who she's calling. My arms cross over my chest and I lean against the cooling glass. She turns to face me and then I see her face. Her eyes are red are swollen, her face pale, she's soaking wet from the rain that pelts down outside. She sits down on the floor and sobs, her head in her hands. I watch in despair until I can't take it any more. I practically run down the stairs to my office and grab a blanket I've had warming on the radiator and approach her. I kneel down next to her, wrapping the blanket around her, she looks up at me, desperate and lost. I put a hand on her cheek and sigh, opening my arms to her.

'Come here Sweetheart.'

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Gwen's POV_

I collapsed against him, needing him. His warmth under my cheek, surrounding me. We sit together as I sob quietly into his chest. His hand runs small circles across my back. He pulls back gently, I don't, can't even look up at him. His arms go around my shoulders and under my legs and picks me up. He carries me into his office placing me in his lap, my head falls into his shoulder. His arms tighten around me, he strokes my hair, whispering to me. Memories flicker in my mind, me and Rhys, my friends in the force, all gone now. I cry harder and cling to my only piece of reality, he tightens his grip back pulling me further towards him.

'Rhys left me Jack, the last piece of my life outside here has gone. I don't want to be alone!' I sob out the words, choking on them.

'Shhh, it's okay. It'll be okay.' I look up at him, the dark marks under his eyes just visible, his skin still slightly pale. I am reminded of his dead body lying in the morgue, the despair I felt at his death, the pain.

'What am I going to do Jack? I've lost it all, I fucking lost everything!! I lost Rhys, I almost lost you. I didn't keep my promise Jack, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' His hand goes around the back of my head pulling back into his chest. More painful memories of those days in the morgue enter my mind, each day my faith in his recovery decreasing, falling away from me, leaving me with nothing.

'You've got me, I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I promise you, I'll take care of you.' I've stopped crying, his warmth seeping into my mind, keeping me from despair. He's warm, his heart beating under my head, still living. I wipe away a few stray tears and snuggle into his embrace enjoying the feeling of security he gives me.

'When you died, I was so scared. I was so afraid you weren't going to come back this time. I honestly believed you were gone.' My voice hitches as I struggle to control it. I don't want to cry anymore. I feel a soft kiss placed into my hair.

'You give up on me too easily.' I can feel him smile into my hair, I hug him harder if that's even possible, making sure he's here, here to stay. I can't be alone. He rocks me, comforting me for God knows how long, I lose track of time. I feel myself starting to fall asleep.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Jack's POV_

Her words ring in my ears, it's nice to know your missed when your gone. Her breathing is starting to even out, it won't be long before she's asleep. I keep on rocking her, stroking her hair. If I could get hold of Rhys I would show him, show that bastard what he's done to her. The sofa is big enough for the both of us to lay down facing each other, I gently lay us down, Gwen snuggles into my side curling herself around my form, my head rests on the top of her head. She breathes into my chest and her hands curl into my shirt. As she falls asleep I wonder how I ever managed to point that gun at her head. I place my head in the crook of her neck and tell myself that I must be prepared for nightmares on both our parts. She let her life slide, she promised me, I won't let it slide anymore I promise, I won't let it slide.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

This my first Torchwood ff so please review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
